


Emily Prentiss' Kinks

by domromanoff (riottkick)



Series: one million words [59]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Dom Emily, F/F, headcanons, mentions breeding kink, mentions emily/reader/spencer, mentions femdom, mentions jj/reader/emily, sub Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26276914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/domromanoff
Summary: Come talk to me about dom emily or even dom jj on tumblr: @domromanoff
Relationships: Emily Prentiss/Reader
Series: one million words [59]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1420099
Kudos: 54





	Emily Prentiss' Kinks

\- Spit Kink - honestly she loves spitting in your mouth, or on your face. Or on your pussy before she fucks you with her strap.

\- Loves to stretch you out - will spend an evening using toys on you: from her smallest toy to her biggest.

\- Breeding Kink - obviously she can’t really get you pregnant, but she definitely buys the fake come filled straps so she can fill you.  
\- She’ll sometimes share you with JJ, which is nice. They’re two completely different doms, but they work well together. It usually ends with you having more orgasms than you can count.

\- Will fuck you in her office, and to keep you quiet, she’ll shove your own panties in your mouth as she takes you with her strap.

\- Cockwarming - More often than not, the two of you are extremely busy on a case. So when the two of you get to your shared hotel room, the two of you cuddle with her strap inside of you. Sometimes she’ll use cockwarming as a punishment for you.

\- Brat taming - Emily loves when you are a brat, but she gets a rush when she’s able to put you in your place.

\- If you’re into it, she’ll invite Spencer into the bedroom and will dominate you while you’re topping Spencer. She’s really into femdom, and if you’re into it or even interested in it, she’ll show you the ropes.

\- She loves verbally degrading you (of course if you’re okay with it - as well as only if you and her discuss what’s off limits). Loves how wet you get after she’s called you her desperate little slut.

\- Likes being called Daddy or Ma’am, she’s not picky - it’s whatever you prefer.

\- Loves aftercare. Emily will reassure you that you did amazing, and that you made her so proud. If she’s spanked you, she’ll rub your favorite lotion on you as she tells you how much she loves you. Brings you water and a light snack (your favorite snack to be exact, she makes sure she has it before the two of you even fuck). She makes sure you feel safe and are okay before she even closes her eyes to sleep.


End file.
